realm_of_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
White Rose Altair
Introduction This species comes from Silent Aster inherently and has a very large portion of its population living in the forest of spirits. How the group residing over primary control of the Brotherhood of Blight managed to escape is unknown, but they are definitely not the first Altair to escape as towards the end of king Noct the 16ths reign more were discovered living on the outskirts of White Rose and Blue Blade. Their original intentions for coming to White Rose are also unknown, although some believe it is related to the rumors of a corrupt government in Silent Aster. *Note: the Altair don't have a designated culture or history seeing as a good portion of it was left in Silent Aster and the other portion is a strange amalgamation of their magic to where it's hard to see what is and isn't actually related to the Altair. Biology Based on observations made on the Altair in the Brotherhood of Blight, specific details stuck out between all members that led to the cause for a more thorough search for Altair to study. Their bug-like appendages come in a variety of numbers and sizes, leading some to believe that beneath the bulky body and creepy masks are creatures similar to cockroaches or spiders, other than that it's unknown what they really look like. **Note: after the arrest of Hans scientists have been made aware of the Mirroring magic and are now studying how much is changed when the user imitates somebody and if the species evolved over time to adapt traits from their imitations. Magic The type of magic which has been observed to be used by the Altair is known as Mirroring. Mirroring is the magic of imitating your foes and mirroring yourself, allowing the user to change their appearance and magic type to match the base features of another species, along with the ability to make clones of themselves.The clones disorient the creator as more are made, and the clones are weak to where if they are hit once or twice they will disappear. When they disguise as another race the arms will always stick out and show, but things like the body type, the magic used, and even clothes will change to accompany this. **Note: the user can only disguise as other species with the same soul strength as theirs, which means that they cannot disguise as 3/4 of species in White Rose Brotherhood of Blight The Brotherhood of Blight is an organization started by Luca and led by Abis and his mysterious followers. Its true motives remained rather tame for the longest time until Abis began to fear nothing would come from the peaceful protests and demands to change specific aspects of what they didn't like. Over time he began to research a concept known as "Ascension" while protests began to get violent. The name "Brotherhood of Blight" comes from the group wanting to symbolically kill White Rose and replace it with a governmental system similar to the one it had before the war of the worlds.